


Meet Our New Housemate!

by phloridas



Series: Adventures with Loki [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Reality, So much flirting, Surprises, i'm being incredibly sarcastic if you didn't catch that already, oooh you'll never guess it!!, what's the big surprise?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: After many (many) requests, Dan and Phil finally film a tour of their new house--with a special surprise at the end.This may or may not have been inspired by the recent Dog Discourse. Just putting that out there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

“Hey, guys!”

“Hello Internet! Hey, wait a minute, Phil...we’re in a new place. Everything is wrong--OH MY GOD NOTHING IS REAL, WE’RE ALL DYING, AAAHHHH!!!”

Phil touched a hand to Dan’s shoulder for just a second as Dan flailed around overdramatically for a moment. A giggle escaped his lips and just like that, Dan settled down, turning to Phil with a fond grin. “Okay. Whoa. Dan. Yes, we are in a new space--and that’s because...we just moved into a real house!” Phil spread his arms wide with a huge grin, looking directly into the camera and making a mental note to add the kids cheering sound effect later on. Oooh and maybe the fireworks as well!

“Yes, finally, no more apartment living for Dan and Phil!” Dan cut in. “We’ve made it up to the big leagues now, trading out the castles and corgis of London for the bright skies and seaside nights of Brighton! Now we’re even closer to some of our friends like PJ and Sophie, and we can feel the cool ocean breeze whenever we like. But what’s the best part of it, Phil?” Dan turned to look at Phil, who finally tore his gaze from the camera to see those beautiful brown eyes crinkling slightly in the look he so adored. Phil couldn’t help grinning back.

“Hmmm, I think you should tell them, Dan. Seeing as you’re the one who never stopped bringing it up.” Phil raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was a challenging expression, but probably just appeared childish, knowing him.

Dan rolled his eyes, heaving a big sigh. “Oh alright. We finally have more _storage!_ Yep, after six years, we’ve finally acquired so much stuff that we really had no choice but to move into an _actual house._  But all storage jokes aside, we really do love it here so far.” Phil turned back to Dan to find a smile lighting up his entire face, much like the giant light facing them. The best part was, it was entirely sincere. Phil unknowingly mimicked his features. “And possibly best of all for you, Phil…” Dan raised his eyebrows and tilted his head towards the window behind Phil.

“Oh yeah! Now I don’t have to hear any neighbours drilling at 6 AM! How’s that for an achievement?” He paused for the sound effect he’d be editing in later. “We have met a couple of our new neighbours here and they don’t seem to be crazy drill people yet, so hopefully I can actually get some decent sleep now.”

“Yes, let’s all pray that Phil won’t get woken up at obscene hours of the morning by neighbours who have little respect for other humans’ sleeping patterns. But anyway. We figured now that we’re finally settled in, with working Internet, God bless,” Dan pressed his hands together and gazed up at the ceiling, drawing out a giggle from Phil. “We should give you guys a house tour since you’re all stalkers and have been begging us for weeks already. So, since this is Phil’s channel and all, why don’t you take it away, Phil!” Dan gestured over to the man beside him, who shot a huge grin to the camera before hopping off the bed and turning it off.

Both men visibly relaxed. “Well, I’d say that went pretty well, don’t you think?” Phil quickly unscrewed the camera from the tripod, tilting his head and shrugging at Dan.

“Yeah! I don’t think we even need a second take. Now, we’re gonna start in the front hallway and work our way up here, right?”

Phil nodded, already heading for the door, squeezing his fingers around the hard plastic of the camera.

“Well. Someone’s sure eager to get this filming done. Does it have something to do with our big surprise at the end?” Dan grinned, joining Phil with a soft squeeze of the excited man’s shoulder.

“Maybe…” Liquid warmth spread through Phil like a drug, leaving him giggling uncontrollably as he dashed out of the room. “Last one down the stairs has to make dinner!”

“Phil, I don’t think that’s the best idea with an expensive camera in your hands, but okay!” Dan was surprisingly fast, using his long legs to catch up to Phil as the two lovers thundered down the stairs in breathless synchronicity. They burst into shared laughter once they finally reached the front hallway, leaning on each other for support. Phil couldn’t recall a time when he felt happier and more in love with the man next to him.

“Wow, Phil,” Dan gasped out once they had settled down a bit. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re actually dying for people to stalk us.”

“Dan!” Phil swatted Dan’s arm. “You know the real reason I want to get this up as soon as possible.” He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip to prevent the massive dorky grin from overtaking his entire face.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Dan shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly up at the ceiling. “Anyway, how about we get this show on the road, yeah?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Phil grinned as he and Dan walked the few steps over to the front door and Phil turned the camera back on. “So, first of all, this is our front hallway.” He panned the camera around for a couple seconds.

“Without the front door, so you don’t stalk us,” Dan interjected. It really was kind of sad that they had to add that in. However, Phil supposed that was just the price you had to pay when most of your life was on the Internet for anyone to see.

“This is where we keep our coats when it’s cold and where Dan likes to throw his shoes off after coming inside.” Phil focused on their coat closet on the right, then moved the camera down to their new shoe mat, an investment Phil was quite glad to have made.

“Hey, at least I actually line them up once they come off! You’re one to talk, mister ‘I’ll just throw my things wherever I please and then completely forget about them later.’”

“Alright, moving on.” Phil just barely suppressed a giggle as he shot Dan a jokingly exasperated look. Dan merely stuck his tongue out in response. It was all Phil could do not to grab it and kiss Dan right then and there.

“So straight ahead you have some stairs leading up to the bedrooms, but if you go to your left,” Phil turned slowly, taking great care to keep the camera steady, “you’ll find where Dan chooses to spend much of his time now that he’s finally started his piano lessons again.” You could hear the pride in Phil’s voice. He switched the camera off, lowering it and turning to Dan with wide eyes. “Do you think you can play a little something? Please? People will absolutely love it and it’ll get more views!” His voice curled upwards at the end, activating his begging voice, the one that Dan couldn't possibly say no to.

“Exploiting your boyfriend for views? I thought we were past that, Phil.” Dan shook his head with a soft smile, but sat down at the piano bench anyway. Phil crept up behind him with the camera, a new jolt of happiness overtaking him as Dan set his fingers on the keys. He never would tire of hearing the beautiful sounds Dan could conjure out of that piano.

Once Dan had finished, Phil turned to his right to show their new glass-doored cabinet full of fan gifts and letters (“Stuff from you guys!”), then turned around to get their familiar dining table with the colourful chairs (“For the few times when we actually have friends over,” Dan quipped). Phil continued to the right for a few steps until he reached…”The kitchen!” he exclaimed, holding the camera high and panning around to film all their tall cabinets, the perfect height for the lanky boys--complete with the old hidden wombat now resting atop the fridge. “This is where I spend much of my time sipping coffee and catching up on world news.”

“No,” Dan pushed Phil, jostling the camera and shoving his face into the lens. “Okay, this is where you like to sneak down at 3 AM and steal my Crunchy Nut!” He backed up slightly, still staring the camera down. “Don’t let him fool you, guys. Even in a new house, he just can’t stop himself.” Dan shook his head as Phil protested from behind the camera, “Hey! Old habits die hard, you know.”

“That’s not a good excuse,” Dan scoffed, but he was laughing.

Phil opened up a couple cupboards then, filming their extensive collection of mugs, then ran the camera quickly over their marble counters with the coffeemaker, toaster, dishwasher, and the big kitchen sink. He introduced the kitchen island (“Which I will not be rubbing myself all over this time,” Dan added) and their new modern-looking kitchen table before stepping down into…

“The lounge!” He scanned the camera around the large room, stopping for just a second on the huge sliding glass doors that led out to the back garden. He was careful not to get too close, though, so as not to ruin the surprise later on.

“Also known as land of the nerds,” Dan piped up. _Okay, he has a point there,_ Phil agreed as he captured their new brown faux leather sofa, the coffee table in front of it, and the giant TV across from it, sitting on their familiar black console full of all their gaming needs and some of their favourite nerdy trinkets. He panned over their framed Muse poster for a few seconds, proudly hung above their fireplace, then rested on the DVD shelves once again stocked with a couple of their favourite pictures of each other, as well as their many Funko Pops and the Dan and Phil plushies. Phil turned to the right to capture the black spillover shelves with a few other random books and trinkets, including the customisable message board (which now displayed “House of Memeories”), before finally resting on, “The houseplants! I’m actually surprised they survived the move! You doing alright there, buddy?” He reached out to stroke the leaves of one of the larger plants.

“I think if they can survive you, Phil, they can survive anything.” Phil chose not to respond to that, instead continuing to his right and through the kitchen until he reached their guest bathroom, popping inside for a brief moment to film the One Direction poster and other slightly disturbing trinkets they still kept after all these years, before returning to the stairs in front of him. He continued to film even as they climbed up, not sure whether he would keep it or cut it but also not really caring either way. “So here is our upstairs hallway! Now, if you turn to the right here, you’ll find our main bathroom.” Phil popped inside to quickly film the spacious room, complete with a bath and showerhead as well as a wide marble sink and countertop and a large mirror above the sink.

“Or the place where I have to constantly move Phil’s contact pot off the tap.” Phil rolled his eyes but grinned all the same, knowing that their audience would absolutely eat up all this domestic content.

“And then if you keep going, you’ll reach our office!” This room was full of more shelves in the back, mostly holding large boxes and some of the less personal crap they had acquired through the years but was too important to throw away (files, for example). The now-familiar iMac and gaming chairs sat at the front facing a large window. Phil was careful to stop there and not film the right side of the room so as not to spoil the big surprise he had in store for later. He just barely suppressed a smile, knowing his viewers would have the absolute best reactions.

“Now if we go back in the hallway and move on to the other side, we’ll find Dan’s room!” Phil opened the door wide to capture the whole of Dan’s bedroom before moving onto a few individual close-ups. “Very dark, but also very Dan.” His bed stood pushed up against the right wall next to the door, still covered in the classic Ikea duvet and Haru pillow, and still symmetrically surrounded by the black bedside tables on either side, decorated more or less exactly as they had been in the London flat. His desk sat in the back, complete with the same iMac and butt chair that Dan so ironically loved. Across from Dan’s bed stood the wardrobe that they had filmed themselves constructing back in 2012 and his black bookshelf full of stuffed animals and books and some Wirrow art, while in the left corner sat his newly reconstructed _Guild Wars 2_ shrine and dresser. That nerd. But Phil loved him dearly anyway.

“And finally, we’re back to my room!” Phil threw open the door to his much more colourful room, with his closet taking up the left wall. His bed was pushed up against the back wall, still with the same green and blue duvet. In the far right corner stood his white bookshelf, once again full of books and some of his favourite personal trinkets, while the right side of the room housed his dresser topped with some Wirrow art and various other decorations, just as it had been in the London flat. Across from his bed stood his TV on a little black console and next to that was the big light they had used for filming just a few minutes ago. Phil finally switched the camera off and screwed it back onto the tripod facing his bed, turning to Dan with an impish grin and bouncing up and down on his toes. “Okay. We can _finally_ do the big reveal now! Can you go run downstairs and get it, pleeaaase?”

“Are you sure it’s gonna work, though?” Dan bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Yes. It’ll be fine. And even if something goes wrong, we’ll find a way to make it work, I promise you.” Phil squeezed Dan’s hand for just a second before letting go. Dan visibly relaxed and trotted downstairs, leaving Phil to turn the big light back on and get situated back on his bed, wiggling slightly with anticipation.

Dan rejoined Phil a few seconds later, beaming as he hopped up on the bed and gave Phil a quick nod. Phil leaned over to turn the camera back on, waiting until he could see the two of them in the viewfinder.

“So, that was our new house!” Phil announced, spreading his arms wide. “I hope you enjoyed this little tour just as much as we’re enjoying this new place. It’s an exciting new chapter of our lives and I promise you, it’s only going to go up from here! So, thanks for watching and--”

“Wait, Phil,” Dan cut him off with a raised eyebrow and a poorly suppressed grin. “Aren’t you forgetting a very important part? Some may actually say it’s the most important…” He wiggled his eyebrows at the camera.

“Oh my God, you’re right!” Phil smacked a hand to his head in what he hoped was a convincing manner as Dan crinkled a plastic bag behind his back.

Right on cue, a tornado of caramel and white shot in the room and onto Dan’s lap, where it immediately began licking his face in glee. Dan melted, not in a show for the camera but absolutely genuine this time, his brown irises widening into big doe eyes and his hands running all over the creature’s fluffy body.

“So, as you can see here,” Phil giggled, “this is Loki! Yes, that means Dan and Phil are finally dog owners!! And honestly, I don’t think you could find a better dog.” He reached over to stroke Loki’s impossibly soft puppy fur.

“Really, this guy is the perfect pupper, even if he can be a bit of a terror sometimes,” Dan added. “But he’s ours and really, we couldn’t be happier--and now you guys can stop nagging us about getting a dog 24/7 because here he is!” Dan picked up one of Loki’s paws to wave it to the camera. “You’re sure to be seeing this little guy in tweets and Instagram posts before long!”

“Oh, absolutely,” Phil beamed, nodding once before jumping into his “thanks for watching” spiel. Once he had finished, he leaned over to switch the camera off and turned to Dan, who was now fully immersed in the dog.

“So. I say we edit this baby and then whack her up as soon as possible. Dan?” Phil had to wave a hand in front of Dan’s face to get him to listen. _This guy._ Phil would be annoyed, but it was impossible when Dan was being this adorable.

“Yeah sure, absolutely,” Dan mumbled into Loki’s fur. “Honestly though, the sooner we tell everyone about this guy the better because I don’t know how much longer I can keep this a secret.”

“Me neither,” Phil smiled softly, anticipation buzzing inside him as he ejected the memory card and carried it into the office, hearing the pitter patter of Loki’s tiny paws on the carpet behind him, along with Dan’s much heavier stride. He felt a hand slip into his own and gazed up into those familiar deep brown eyes, the two of them sharing a secret smile before sitting down to edit the video into something Phil would be proud to see on his channel. Really, the adventures with Loki were just beginning--but already, Phil couldn’t wait to see where they would take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Were you expecting that? Let's be real here, you probably were hahaha. This fic is also a companion/sequel of sorts to my other fic "And Shiba Makes Three" (which you should totally check out if you haven't already!) I'm hoping to do some more of these "Adventures With Loki" kind of fics in the future, so let me know if you'd like to see any more dog-centered fics! You can also find me over on Tumblr [@phloridas](http://phloridas.tumblr.com), where I literally never shut up about all things Phan. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you're having a wonderful day/night wherever you are and if not, hopefully this made it a little better! :)


End file.
